magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 2nd, 34 LC
The following is a written record of an emergency meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, that took place on February 2nd, 34 LC. It was called for by Chancellor Damon Halliwell. No Inner Council members or Senate Archmagi, besides Chancellor Halliwell, were present at the meeting. The meeting was recorded by Gehlnarine Liridian who is a Senate Clerk. Record Damon Halliwell: I am calling this emergency session of the Senate to order now! Vincent Khalarest: I take it that fool from Alterac just became engaged in Treason? Gehlnarine Liridian: Damn right! Damon Halliwell: I just returned from Alterac, so soon after our vote this decision has turned to treason! Aithnea Escol: Twenty Four hours, that was fast... Damon Halliwell: A fight to reclaim a lost and broken land is one thing, but on this day already another group has appeared and has started a war..with a member of Stromgarde at his side. Make it fast. Vincent Khalarest: I just got intel from last night. Damon Halliwell: It can wait. Vincent Khalarest: Very well. Damon Halliwell: I have called this session for one reason, we are now a member of the Alliance, and to attack another nation of it is to betray it. So I call for another vote of this Senate. We have voted our aid to them and it passed by one vote... but with this new information I believe another is needed. Kelsavara Cleartower: Question! Who have they attacked? Ashelara Starshadow: Will this be official, sir? Gehlnarine Liridian: As Senate Clerk, I am recording this in the official session minutes. Damon Halliwell: Yes, this is official, and they attacked a traitor named Kormed, who had a member of Strom come to his aid. Vincent Khalarest: I want to add that he is also seeking Scarlet Crusade aid. He also has ties with the Sunguard. Who are allies with the Sunreavers. Gehlnarine Liridian: Let us vote and be done with it! Damon Halliwell: A vote is put before this senate. If you vote Aye then we will pull our support and have nothing more to do with the traitor kingdom of Alterac, If you vote Nay we keep our past vote to aid in their Siege but will at all costs avoid aiding them in anything that would make us traitors ourselves. Does everyone understand? If not ask a question now. Very well, the vote is called; when I call your name please speak your vote! Kira Frostheart: Wait! Damon Halliwell: Yes? Kira Frostheart: Vincent, I was just informed by Ralinor that the Scarlet Crusade will -not- be working as allies with Wiessrose. That is all I wished to add. Damon Halliwell: Very well, when I call your name vote! Vote Record: Ayes 11, Nays 0, Abstentions 1, Chancellor Halliwell did not vote. Gehlnarine Liridian: A unanimous vote. Nathul Furlbrow: As it should have been before. Damon Halliwell: The vote to pull support from Alterac has passed! Please ensure it is marked in the records and published in our library. That concludes this Emergency Session unless someone else wishes to speak while we are here? Very well, I then close this meeting and thank you all for coming.